mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Bombers
The African-American syndicate in Empire Bay are the Bombers. Situated in the Black ghettos of Sand Island and Hunters Point, they deal mainly in drugs including marijuana and heroin. While not as influential as the mafia families, they are still a deadly force not to be trifled with. Their headquarters are in Hunters Point they are founded by one of member of The Spooks Overview Not much is known about their origins, however since Vito was unaware about the gang upon returning to Empire bay from Sicily in 1945, it can be assumed that the gang formed sometime after Vito's departure to Sicily in 1943. The Bombers are heavily involved in the drug trade, with most members doing it themselves. Their headquarters is in Hunters point however run out of The Lone Star and Steaks & Chops as well. From 1950-51 a gang war had broken out between the Irish and the Bombers. The war weakened both gangs, while the three Italian mafia families profited by hiring members of the Irish and the Bombers to attack each other, effectively playing both sides against one another, while behind the scenes making thousands dollars from the event. By the time of Vito's release from prison in 1951, the gang is significantly weakened, however still holds are strong presence in their territories. Encounters The Bombers are one of the least encountered gangs in missions, as there are only two missions that involve them. They are first encountered the day after Vito Scaletta returns home, when he tries to steal the car for Mike Bruski. Vito can either knock out or kill a gang member that spots him when entering the back lot where the car is located. When stealing the car, fellow gang members spot him and attempt to kill him, and later also attempt a car chase with him. After Henry Tomasino purchases the load of drugs from the Tongs he, Vito and Joe Barbaro sell most of the shipment through their dealer network. During regular gameplay, if the player robs or shoots up the Lone Star, a bar in the Bomber's territory, it is possible for gangsters from the Bombers to chase after you and shoot you even after you drive away. Members Mafia II *Earl *Ziggy *Leon (deceased) - Bartender/Associate The Betrayal of Jimmy *Elroy Tussle (deceased) - Boss *Duke Tussle (deceased) - Underboss *Daniel (deceased) - Captain *Charon (deceased) - Enforcer *The Bookie (deceased) Trivia *They are the only gang that are featured in the demo. *They seem to own or at least frequent The Lone Star, a bar on the west side of town. *It is possible that Leon the bartender is a Bomber, due to him running the Lone Star. *It is possible that the name 'The Bombers', is from the novel and movie 'The Wanderers', in which the main African American gang are the 'Del Bombers', the leader of which wears a jacket similar to that which the Bombers in the game wear. * The Bombers car, and bar radios will usually be tuned to delta radio. Gallery Group of Bombers Outside Lone Star.png|Group of Bombers outside The Lone Star bar week10_1.jpg bombergang.png bomberscoche.png bomberscoche2.png Earl2.png Ziggy2.png Earl.png Ziggy.png Mafia2 2010-10-08 17-18-03-31.png File:Bomber.png Category:Empire Bay Category:Gangs in Mafia II Category:Bombers